bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Saints
Saints Often called "the family of saints," the eidolons of light are loosely organized as a group of like-minded beings who work together as necessary to bring about the greater good, protecting the innocent, spreading love, and inspiring the creation of a better world. They rarely come into conflict with one another, and when they do, those conflicts tend to be resolved with quick debates or fair exchange. They often, however, find themselves in conflict with the vhails, each having one or more "opposite numbers" among the eidolons of shadow, and can usually call on one another to aid in such conflicts. The saints tend to treat their followers like their children, guiding them, rewarding their good deeds, and showing their disappointment in an even-handed fashion when the need arises. Aeana (eye AYN ah) Aeana appears as a young Grynsidh woman with brown hair, diaphanous wings, and wide, curious eyes. She is a being of optimism and pure good, a strong adherent of moral law that cares deeply for all living things. She is impulsive and easily distracted, but carries herself with an infectious joy. At times, though, her outward joy seems to hide a profound sadness for the loss of the old gods, especially her ancestor, Dyanæ. Despite her role as the eidolon of freedom, she encourages her adherents to maintain a strong sense of personal responsibility. She does not accept those who act on their personal freedoms without concern for the potential consequences to others. Her holy symbol is a winged lightning bolt. Her favored weapon is the quarterstaff. Bahamut (BA ha moot) A colossal, platinum-scaled dragon, Bahamut is the god of guardians and the eternal king of the metallic dragons. Bahamut is among the most compassionate creatures in the universe with limitless empathy for the downtrodden, but he is merciless when fighting those who would persecute the innocent and accepts no excuses from those who commit acts of evil. Nevertheless, he prefers a defensive posture over an aggressive one, and is sometimes criticized for being slow to take action, usually waiting for a clear impetus before engaging a potential enemy. Bahamut possesses great patience, and expects the same from his followers. Bahamut believes that best way to defend against an enemy is to not make one, but once lines are drawn, he is capable of being a ferocious opponent. His symbol is a white dragon head on a blue field. His favored weapon is the mace. Cyrilalee (seh REE lah LEE) Appearing as a lovely Brundle halfling with ginger curls, bright eyes, and an infectious smile, the eidolon of friendship and companionship exudes honesty and dependability. All who meet her find her immediately trustworthy and feel calm and welcome in her presence. She is often invoked by ambassadors and messengers among the nobility, but is more commonly associated with rural settings, small towns, and villages, where trust and cooperation are necessary for survival and civility. Cyrilalee carries no weapons and wears no armor, preferring to avoid confrontation whenever possible. If forced into combat, she fights using unarmed techniques with nonlethal attacks and stunning blows. She is the companion of Yondalla, and along with her is venerated as a patron of community and kinship. Her holy symbol is a pair of hands clasped in friendship. She has no favored weapon. Daelen (DAY len) Known as the Phoenix Lord for his veneration amongst such creatures, Daelen appears as a tall, handsome human man of fair hair and complexion in fashionable clothing carrying a longbow carved in the shape of a stylized firebird. Although best known as the eidolon of rebirth and fresh starts, Daelen is also the patron of the falsely-accused and others seeking vindication for past deeds misrepresented. It was one of Daelen's arrows that ignited the Redsteel Torch and melted the heart of the demon lord Annyoch, and fire is sacred to him. His personality, however, belies his favored element, as Daelen is a patient, deliberate saint with a strategic mind and a "big picture" view of the universe. His holy symbol is a blazing arrow, and the longbow is his favored weapon. Gliscoran (gliss CORE ehn) The eidolon of gemstones and gem-cutting appears as a green-haired Gnome, short even for his race, with eyes that seem somehow out of focus. Gliscoran's was originally dedicated entirely to the art of gem-cutting, until the day that he cut a stone with such perfection that he saw something in it... something far beyond simple refraction of light. Awakened to a new level of discernment, Gliscoran now sees the truth in the present and insights into the future. He is venerated by Gnomes as both the patron of gem cutters and the bringer of truth, and by investigators, magistrates, barristers, and jewelers of all races. Because of their unique perspectives on beauty, Gliscorin closely associates with Corellan, and the elf lord often seeks out the gnome for guidance on matters of the future. His holy symbol is a glowing gem. The war pick is his favored weapon. Hlal (h-LAHL) The goddess of humor, mirth, and storytelling, Hlal is a collector of knowledge, bardic tales, and practical jokes. She appears as a sleek, immense copper dragon with a ready grin and mischievous glint in her eye. An otherwise laid-back being, the one thing that gets Hlal's ire is tyranny, and she is quick to send her servants to undermine such regimes, encouraging them to defeat such villains in the most humiliating way that they can. Despite her mischievous nature, Hlal is also seen as the eidolon of hope, finding a silver lining no matter how dark the cloud, and her adherents can often maintain a sense of optimism when all those around them are falling into despair. Her holy symbol is an open book with a stylized dragon's eye above the pages. Her favored weapon is the short sword. Ilfanwyn (il FAHN winn) Ilfanwyn appears as a tall, lightly-armored lwnasidh with a sword at his belt and longbow on his back. A consummate bard, he seems far more interested in his lyre than his implements of war. Nevertheless, he is a master of the blade, and combines music, dance, and swordplay into a deadly art on the battlefield. The lord of muses, he is praised by poets, painters, and musicians, all those who live creative lives, as the wellspring of inspiration. Seen as the paragon of his race, Ilfanwyn is the primary eidolon of the Sidh races native to the Faerie Isles, having been personally selected by Tulani as his successor. He employs an angelic host known as the Iolandrye, divine female warriors borne by celestial alicorns, to carry inspiration to mortals and collect the souls of fallen Sidh of great martial prowess or artistic renown and carry them to their eternal rewards in Elysium. His holy symbol is a golden lyre. His favored weapon is the longbow. Kellen (KEL ehn) Appearing as a dusky, dark-haired and bearded human man of both impressive strength and girth, Kellen wears brass-enameled plate armor and carries a mace and shield. Originally of Kæri descent, he is the eidolon of righteousness, a boisterous and jovial being that seems to find delight in everything, even in the midst of battle. He is also a generous being, demonstrating righteousness not just in adventurous or military pursuits, but also in his treatment of the less fortunate and downtrodden, which has led to his identification as the patron saint of charity and philanthropy. Kellen is one of the purist examples of what "good" should mean, and is venerated by anyone seeking to demonstrate similar qualities in their own lives but likewise those striving to be better than they currently are. Because of this, he is often associated with Myrddin, though his primary patron is actually the goddess Arwin. His holy symbol is an outstretched hand with its palm open in offering. The mace is his favored weapon. Novis (NO viss) Most gods and eidolons associated with war tend to look the part: heavily-armed and armored warriors of imposing stature and charisma. Novis, the eidolon of strategy and tactics, belies that stereotype. Usually appearing as a slim man of average height in stately dress, he has a commanding presence driven by his intellect and insight rather than his physical bearing. When he speaks, which is no more often than necessary, it is with an air of clarity and authority that brings with it a realization that he has already assessed the situation from all possible angles and reached what he sees as an inevitable conclusion. Novis is a master planner that looks not just at the current situation, but instead at the endless cascade of events that result from every decision, always searching for the result that will maximize the greater good. His holy symbol is a dragonchess bishop, and his favored weapon is the halberd. Portir (por TEER) The nobility, merchants, and guilds of the civilized world live and die by the speed and reliability of their couriers and messengers. Similarly, the gods rely on Portir, the eidolon of travel, roads, rivers, messengers, and the wind, to bear missives between deities, eidolons, and at times even the mortal world. Appearing as an athletic, Naichaen male in serviceable traveling clothes, Portir is the patron of travelers, couriers, messengers, sailors, athletes, and any with a long way to go and a short time to get there. His symbol, a winged scroll, adorns the signs of organizations that supply such services across the world. Portir is often seen as impatient, distractible or even daft by those who meet him, but the truth is that he is driven by the need to continue moving on his appointed task, whatever it is at any given time. He is often venerated with races and marathons during Spring and Summer festival days. His favored weapon is the saber. Tamara (TAM ahr ah) Tamara is usually found in the form of a gargantuan bronze dragon with silver stripes along her dorsal scales. She is a proud creature, but her pride is tempered with ancient wisdom, as Tamara was one of the oldest living dragons before her ascension after the Third Incursion of Kaos. The eidolon of longevity, health, and healing, she is a kind and compassionate being, which some see as a weakness, but they never make that mistake twice. Unlike Siyri, Tamara's predecessor, she is not a pacifist and believes that character and indeed life itself are defined in hardship and adversity, and that longevity is earned through self-control, health through moderation, and healing a gift given to those who seek and earn it: a man who walks a mile on a sprained ankle heals slowly because he brought it on himself. Because her breath weapon is a bolt of lightning, she is often associated with that energy and power. Her holy symbol is a forked lightning bolt, and her favored weapon is the trident. Valarian (vah LAYR ee ehn) Valarin usually appears in the form of a tawny unicorn with a golden-brown mane and tail. When taking humanoid form, the eidolon of purity and romantic love is a rugged but beautiful lwnasidh woman in breastplate armor with a longsword and shield bearing the holy symbol of the dead god, Tulani. Valarian was once a mortal woman in love with a god who swore and oath to never be with another, founding an entire order of knights who embodied her oath. The order of knights faded into history with the death of their god, but their example remains, presenting a picture of an ideal love that many mortals seek to find in their own lives. Much as she did in life, however, Valarian believes that love is not an easy road... it is something that must be fought for, strengthened through devotion and loyalty, and marked with purity of spirit. Her holy symbol is a lyre carved in the shape of a stag, the same symbol once associated with her true love. Her favored weapon is the spear. Yondalla (yohn DOLL ah) Appearing as a matronly Stoutheart halfling with worn features and hands that are no stranger to hard work, Yondalla is the eidolon of fertility, family, and the ability to feel secure in home and life. She is often associated with the hearth, which is her symbol, albeit with the head of a wheat stalk in place of a cook fire. Although she appears as a halfling, Yondalla is one of the most revered eidolons on Tanicus among civilized people of most races. Her shrines or temples appear in almost every town or village, and her clergy provide services ranging from midwifery to agriculture to the organization of town watches. She is an eidolon of peace, but also of defense, and there is a strength of will about her that defies her stature. There are many eidolons whose names are called upon in times of war, but when the danger or worry can be found within a being's own home, the entreaty invariably belongs to Yondalla. Her favored weapon is the sickle, a common tool used in the harvesting of grain.